Forcing a fluid mixture of liquid and gas in a helical flow pattern through a cyclone separator or vortex tube can centrifugally separate the liquid from the gas. In the right applications, this process is effective and widely used. Current methods of centrifugal separation, however, have their limitations and drawbacks.
Since the incoming fluid is injected tangentially into the side of a vortex tube, the diameter of the inlet feed pipe is typically smaller than that of the vortex tube. A relatively small diameter inlet pipe creates a flow restriction that can reduce the separator's flow rate capacity. If a larger diameter vortex tube is used to accommodate a larger inlet pipe, the resulting lower flow velocity and larger helix diameter reduces the centrifugal force and thus reduces the vortex tube's ability to separate liquid from gas.
To overcome this problem, multiple small vortex tubes can be used instead of one large one. Such a solution, however, can lead to an awkward assembly of parts with an excessive amount of interconnecting piping.
It can be difficult to design or appropriately size a cyclone separator when the proportions of liquid and gas are unknown or vary widely and sporadically, which is often the case when the incoming fluid is from an oil well. In oil production, the percentages of liquid and gas can range from zero to 100%, which greatly affects the volume rate of flow. Moreover, the specific gravity of the liquid can change depending on the liquid's proportions of oil and water.
Consequently, there is a need for a better liquid/gas separator, particularly for use in the oil industry.